


A Helping Hand

by briannorelfhunter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Explicit Consent, First Time, Hair stroking, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Inspired by Art, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briannorelfhunter/pseuds/briannorelfhunter
Summary: Crowley is having difficulty orgasming by himself, Aziraphale interrupts his session and offers his assistance.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by [this lovely art ](https://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/186592410453/aziraphale-likes-to-have-his-fun-in-pampering-his)(nsfw - probably obviously lol) 
> 
> This isn’t meant to fit into any particular point in time, so whether it happens before or after the armageddon’t is up to you.

Crowley lies on his bed, naked. One hand is between his legs, fingers pumping into his pussy. Images of a certain angel crowd his mind, and when he closes his eyes he can almost imagine that the fingers he feels inside him are not his own, but Aziraphale’s. Almost, but not quite. A pang of longing breaks through the haze of lust, as he wishes that he and the angel were something more than friends. Angrily he pushes the thought away, focusing on himself. He writhes around struggling to get a good angle, trying out different positions and speeds. A loud groan betrays his frustration as he feels his orgasm slipping away again. He fucks himself harder, almost painfully hard, but still with no result. It’s almost enough to convince him to switch to a cock, knowing that he’ll be able to cum quicker, but he’s in the mood for a cunt, and he’s determined not to stop until he cums. So he keeps going, trying to add another finger to the two already inside him.

“Having trouble, dear?” A voice from the doorway. His eyes shoot open, landing on Aziraphale who is standing there watching with a curious expression.

“Ah shit - fuck - how long have you been standing there?!”, Crowley hisses, quickly removing his fingers and twisting into himself so he is (mostly) covered.

“Oh, a few minutes…” He hesitates momentarily. “I couldn’t help but notice that you don’t seem to be… how can I put this...enjoying yourself? Pardon me for asking, but are you having trouble with, well, ‘finishing’?”

Crowley panics, not willing to admit that he actually WAS having trouble, and tries to get his friend to leave before it gets more embarrassing. He wouldn’t want anyone seeing him like this, _especially_ not Aziraphale. “What the fuck Aziraphale!! That’s personal! Get out! I’m CLEARLY busy!!”

The angel doesn’t move, a slight frown on his face. Crowley glares at the angel for a minute before reluctantly sighing, “Ok fine, yes, I was _maybe_ having slight difficulty. Always do with - uh - you know -” he glances down at himself, then remembers that this is _not_ a conversation he wants to be having. “Leave! me! alone!” This is accompanied by a shooing motion with his clean hand.

Aziraphale considers this slowly, then suggests, “Or.. I could help you?”

Crowley sits up properly at this.

“WHAT?!?”

He stares at Aziraphale for a second, completely taken aback. After fumbling about for a coherent answer for many, many seconds, he falls back into an old defense: the demonic smirk™. He tries to distract the angel by slowly drawling, “I thought angels were against this kind of thing, you know with lust being a sin and all…”

“Well yes, _lust_ is a sin, but that doesn’t mean that _all_ sexual activity is sinful. Even angels perform sexual acts, as long as it doesn’t cross the line to pure lust.”

This of course brings up a new question that Crowley has to ask, although he’s not entirely sure he wants to know the answer. “Does that - did y - I mean have you ever…?” He trails off, unable to finish his question, imagination going wild at the possibility.

Aziraphale goes slightly red at this. He was by no means experienced in the matter, but naturally he became curious after all the fuss that humans made about it. And he was even willing to admit that he enjoyed it, although he feels a bit awkward revealing all this to Crowley, whom he assumed was much more experienced. (In fact, Crowley had had even less sex than Aziraphale, as he was waiting for a certain celestial someone… although this is not counting the many times he found himself taking matters into his own hands, so to speak.) In the end Aziraphale decides on the truth, but without revealing any detail. “Yes, my dear. I have had sexual encounters in the past.”

Crowley swallows, unable to think of a witty remark, mind reeling at this revelation. Met with silence, Aziraphale continues. “But my point is, that I could help you to orgasm, if you wish?”

Crowley scoffs, “What makes you think you could do it if I can’t?”

A sheepish grin spreads across Aziraphale’s face. “Well, I’ve been reliably informed that I’m very good at it. Besides, I know you well enough that I’ll be able to tell what you like.” He walks over to the bed and leans over. Crowley stares up at him, wide eyed. 

“My dear? Would you like me to help?”

There is an unintelligible mumble from the demon. Although it was something along the lines of ‘you say _I_ go too fast’ and ‘blessed hypocrite’. This is the moment that Crowley has been waiting for, nearly 6000 years of waiting now, and yet he never once imagined it would start like this. If he was being honest with himself, he never thought it would happen at all, but here he is now, with the angel standing over him, with a look in his eyes that can only be described as **_temptation_**. The heat in his core spreads to his soul, and he knows, _knows_, that he needs this. The idea of giving himself over completely to the angel is both exhilarating and frightening. Yes, he is frightened, of being **known**. This is so much more than just sex to him. He hesitates. 

Aziraphale softens, as if sensing Crowley’s indecision. He uses his gentlest voice to say “You’ll have to actually tell me, Crowley. I won’t do _anything_ you don’t want me to.” Crowley shifts uncomfortably under the questioning gaze of the angel before conceding. 

“Yessss. Pleassse.” He licks his lips, surprised at the hiss in his voice.

Satisfied, Aziraphale removes his jacket and climbs onto the bed beside Crowley. He manoeuvres him until his body is resting in Aziraphale’s lap. One arm slips underneath Crowley to hold him gently against him, then he enquires, “is this comfortable enough?” Crowley nods silently in response, breathing rapidly. 

The angel looks down at his face to ensure that he’s still ok, then starts to move his free hand, ghosting across Crowley’s torso before moving downwards. Gently, Aziraphale slips one finger between his legs. Crowley gasps and squirms a little at the contact. The finger circles his clit a few times and he tenses up, suddenly overwhelmed with the implications of what they’re doing. Aziraphale pauses, convincing himself that he somehow misread it, that Crowley doesn’t want him, that it was a mistake.

“Are you sure-”

“-Yes!” 

Crowley’s body may have been sending out mixed messages, but the truth in his eyes is unmistakable. Relief washes over Aziraphale. But Crowley still seems uncomfortable, so Aziraphale takes the opportunity to reassure him.

“My dear boy, you have to relax. It will feel so much better if you do. Trust me, I’ll take care of you.”

Crowley looks into Azirahale’s pale blue eyes, expecting to find judgment or frustration, but finding only understanding. This is _his angel_, the person he loves, and who knows him best in this world. Peace fills him and he relaxes, submitting himself to the angel’s will.

Aziraphale’s finger resumes stroking, sending tingles of pleasure through Crowley’s body. Another finger is added, moving torturously slowly, causing Crowley to tip his head back and groan softly. Pleased with the effect he is having, Aziraphale slides his fingers further down and into the slick wetness that is now covering Crowley’s cunt. They slip inside, stroking the tense walls. Crowley is close already, despite Aziraphale’s slow pace, from the hotness of being held while his heat is penetrated by his angel, those thick fingers exploring and stretching him. Aziraphale gently increases his speed, curling his fingers a few times, finding the sweet spot, and Crowley pants, one hand fisting in Aziraphale’s shirt.

“Unhf - shit - angel -“

Aziraphale smiles down at Crowley, who is staring up at nothing, pupils blown wide. His fingers move faster, and he uses his thumb to start rubbing Crowley’s clit. Crowley shudders at the sensation, and instinctively moves his legs together, effectively trapping the angel’s arm. Aziraphale sighs softly. “My dear, if you want me to continue, you’ll have to open your legs. I can’t very well move properly like this, now can I?” He smiles down at the demon to show that he’s not annoyed, quite the opposite in fact. Crowley shifts slowly, opening his legs at the same time as reaching up to wrap his arms around the angel, burying his face in the crook of his neck. The feeling of love coming off the angel is surrounding him, working its way through his defences until he is completely stripped open. He should hate it, being a demon, but it only heightens his arousal. Aziraphale places a soft kiss on the red hair before resuming the movement of his fingers. The sight of Crowley writhing in pleasure on just his fingers is almost too much for Aziraphale, and he takes a long breath to calm himself.

“Ahhh - fuck - sssshit”, Crowley hisses, losing control of himself. Aziraphale starts to fuck him faster, pushing up as Crowley grinds down onto his fingers. He reaches round with the other hand to rub one of Crowley’s nipples, delighted when this yields a barely contained shout from the demon. 

“Don’t hold back dear, I want to hear every sound you make for me.” Crowley lets out a long, keening hiss, unable to form a coherent response, as he feels himself getting closer to the edge. Aziraphale’s fingers slide in and out of his cunt, now dripping wet. Between the sensation of the fingers, the movement over his clit, and the fingers teasing his nipple, Crowley starts to come apart, moaning out Aziraphale’s name again and again, writhing against his body as if he could get away from the sensations. But Aziraphale keeps him in place, never stopping, even as Crowley cums against him, shaking at the force of it, with Aziraphale’s fingers still working him, until eventually he finishes, and just lies back across Aziraphale’s lap, completely spent.  
Aziraphale looks down at the demon, who is trembling with the aftershocks, eyes closed and hair all messed up. He thinks he has never seen anything more beautiful. After drinking in the sight for several moments, Aziraphale regains enough sense to miracle away the mess, and uses his newly clean hand to hold Crowley closer. Smiling, he waits for Crowley to piece himself back together. As he watches Crowley, he can’t help but feel strangely proud, that he could make him feel as good as that, and even more so that the demon let him. 

Eventually Crowley regains control of himself and opens his eyes. “Fucking hell!”, he breathes, voice cracking. 

“Did you enjoy it my dear?”, Aziraphale replies, with an immensely pleased smile, knowing full well that that was the best orgasm of the demon’s 6000 year life. Crowley takes one look at the smug expression and buries his face into Aziraphale’s waist, muttering, “bastard”.  
Aziraphale takes the opportunity to stroke Crowley’s hair, and is pleasantly surprised when Crowley makes a soft sound, seemingly involuntarily. They stay that way for a while, while Crowley’s body works it’s way back to normality. His breathing begins to slow and the trembling subsides.

The hand in Crowley’s hair is still moving, stroking becoming gentle massaging. Soft whimpering noises keep escaping Crowley’s lips, despite his efforts to swallow them. He doesn’t want Aziraphale to notice how much his touch is affecting him, he’s not been touched with such kindness for as long as he can remember, even before he fell.

Aziraphale notices that Crowley is beginning to tense up, and becomes concerned, thinking perhaps that he is already regretting what they have done. Looking closer, he sees that Crowley is actually holding on tighter than before, so it can’t be regret, can it? So what is it? There’s only one way to find out - he’s going to have to outright ask the demon. That bit is easy, but getting a straight answer in return? Pretty much impossible. Crowley is remarkably good at deflecting when he doesn’t want to talk about something, as the angel knows all too well. And it’s clear from the way Crowley’s face remains hidden that he does not want to talk about it.

“Look at me Crowley.” He tugs gently at the hair wrapped around his fingers, hard enough to indicate that he’s serious, but nowhere near hard enough to hurt.

Crowley stays where he is, face hidden against Aziraphale’s body, feeling self conscious.

“Please?”, Aziraphale prompts. 

Breathing out shakily, he moves to look Aziraphale in the eye, blushing furiously. He tries for a ‘cool and collected’ expression, but fails and instead lands on ‘dumbass in love’. Fortunately, this expression is mirrored on Aziraphale’s face as they gaze into each others eyes. The angel moves his hand to Crowley’s cheek, and, in a moment of confidence, moves to brush their lips together. He half expects Crowley to move away, but the demon immediately melts against him, letting him take the lead. They kiss slowly, exploring with mouths and hands. When they eventually pull apart, they don’t go far. Foreheads rest against each other as their breath mingles.

Suddenly, Crowley frowns and pulls back. “Wait - why were you in my apartment anyway?”

“I came to see if you wanted to go for lunch actually.”

“Oh. Got a place in mind?”

“Yes, a lovely little place opened last week only a few streets away, I wanted to give it a try...”

“Sounds good angel! Shall we go then?” Crowley sits back as if to get up, waiting for the angel to confirm.

“Hmmm, perhaps you’d better put some clothes on first...” He raises an eyebrow at the undressed state of the demon.

Crowley grins. “What, you don’t want to go to lunch with me like this?! Frankly I’m offended.”

Aziraphale sighs dramatically and strides out of the room, not even bothering to respond. Behind the angel’s retreating back, Crowley’s teasing grin softens into a smile of pure, joyous, love.


End file.
